Harrys Final Year
by The White Lady
Summary: *4TH CHAPTER UP!!!* Harry, Hermione and Ron are back at Hogwarts for their final year. Love is in the air! Mostly Harry/Herm. Please R&R, I'd love your feedback!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
HARRYS FINAL YEAR  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry was lying, awake in his bed at the Dursleys, eagerly awaiting going back to Hogwarts tomorrow for his seventh and final year. He had received three letters just a week ago.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been named Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As Head Boy you will be required to tend to several matters throughout the school year and you will also have be on you best behaviour as you will be a role model to all your fellow students. Much of your free time will be spent with the Head Girl, Miss Hermione Granger. All your tasks and duties will be given to you when you arrive at Hogwarts after the Sorting Feast. Congratulations, Professor Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Dear Harry, I can't believe that we are Head Boy and Girl! It's going to be so exciting! I've already sent an owl to Ron telling him so don't bother. I hope you're well and I look forward to seeing you on the train! Love, Hermione  
  
Dear Harry, Congratulations on getting Head Boy! Mum was upset that I'm not, but she's glad you it. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you soon. Ron  
  
Harry had grown a lot over the summer. He had grown about 3 inches taller and had bulked up quite a lot from the manual labour the Dursleys made him do. He was glad to be getting away from them. After this year, he is moving out and finding a place of his own. The main thing that Harry looked forward to was seeing his two best friends again. It had seemed like an eternity since the last time he saw them. All that kept him going was the letters he got from them. Uncle Vernon did not try to stop Harry using Hedwig anymore because frankly, he was scared! Not only was Harry taller but he was becoming one of the greatest wizards ever! Harry eventually drifted off to sleep, eagerly awaiting the morning.  
  
He was dropped off at the train station by Uncle Vernon who grunted as if to say goodbye to Harry and drove off hastily. Harry boarded the train, found an empty compartment and waited for his friends. "Hi Harry" Ron said as he entered the compartment. Harry stood up, gave Ron a brief hug, and quickly sat back down. A few seconds later Hermione came in wearing a short black skirt and a tight, white singlet that showed off her perfect figure nicely. "Hi guys!" Ron stood slowly with his mouth and eyes wide open. "H-H-Hermione, what are you wearing?" "They're called clothes, and it's nice to see you too!" she replied sarcastically. Harry had been eyeing her up and down the whole time she had been standing there. "Gosh Harry, you've grown!" she said looking at him amazed by the transformation. "Um, oh, yeah, so have you! You look great!" he said standing up and leaned over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She stared at him and for the first time noticed how good looking he was. She felt herself turning pink. The rest of the journey was spent talking about the year to come and how it was going to be the best ever! 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling. A/N: Thanks a lot to all the guys who reviewed!! Sorry about the wait. ( ) means they are thinking, not speaking aloud.  
  
HARRYS FINAL YEAR  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The students arrived at school and made their way to the great hall for the sorting and the feast. Once they had finished eating Dumbledore stood and motioned for silence. "I am pleased to announce that this year Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger are our Head Boy and Girl!" Everyone except the Slytherin table clapped and cheered, especially Gryffindor, as Harry and Hermione rose from their seats. Dumbledore continued, "Now, I think it is time for you all to be off to bed. Prefects, lead your houses to the dormitories. Mr Potter and Miss Granger please follow me." With that, everyone left and the Head Boy and Girl were lead into Dumbledores office.  
  
"Now, you two. This year will be very busy for both of you. You will both be required to attend staff meetings once a week, you must enforce the rules and take evasive action if they are broken and you must stay here over the holidays to help keep an eye on the students remaining at school.. There will also be several other occasions that we will need your services but they will be announced closer to the dates. I think that covers everything, you may go to bed now." Harry and Hermione said goodnight to Dumbledore and left his office. "Well that doesn't sound too bad!" Hermione said as they arrived at the Fat Lady. "Yeah, moonlight daisy" Harry said to reveal the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. Yelling and cheering greeted the pair as they walked inside.  
  
Ron was sitting on the couch nearest the fire when Harry and Hermione spotted him. They sat down so Hermione was in between the two guys. About and hour had passed with Harry just listening and only speaking when asked a question. He had been staring at Hermione the entire time, not realising. (She's so beautiful, and that smile!) Harry thought to himself "I'm off to bed!" Ron announced as he stood up, snapping Harry back into reality. "You coming Harry?" He asked. "Ah, no, not yet. I'll be up in a sec." Harry replied briefly glancing up at Ron. Ron muttered something that sounded like OK but Harry wasn't really listening. "Are you all right?" Hermione asked, genuinely worried at the look Harry was giving her. They were the only ones left in the common room now. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just, I mean you look, um, so, I um.haven't said congratulations yet for you being named Head Girl. Everyone knew you would be, you're easily the smartest person in the school." Harry couldn't say it. "Oh, thanks! I'm so happy. I'm too worked up to go to bed." (He looks so hot! OK, you can do it.) she thought to herself. "Will you stay up with me?" She asked slowly. Harry sat there with a puzzled look on his face. (What? Does she like me? No! She just wants me to stay as a friend!) "Sure" He finally said.  
  
They talked for another hour. He still couldn't get over how beautiful she was and why he hadn't noticed till now. She couldn't get over how much of a hunk he was. They both liked each other but neither of them was ever going to confess, not yet anyway.  
  
Hermione yawned and it was getting quite cold as the fire had gone out a while ago. All that lit the room was a few candles. Hermione shivered and Harry, seeing this, offered her his jumper. When she refused, he shuffled over, and thinking (Be brave, just do it.) he reached out his arm and put it around her. "Thanks" she said as she moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder. She liked this very much, he felt so strong and she felt safe in his arms. As her eyes closed, a big grin spread over Harry's face, but was soon wiped when she whispered, "You're a great friend Harry" (Oh, no, she said FRIEND!!) He thought sadly.  
  
He sat thinking about what she had just said and after 15 minutes of silence he got up, careful not to wake her, picked her up and carried her to the girls dorm, it was easy as she was fairly light. He assumed that they would all be asleep so he didn't hesitate going in. He placed her in her bed and just stood there for a minute, admiring the lovely features of her face, lit by the moonlight. He then placed a small kiss on her fore head and whispered, "Sweet dreams Hermione" and left the room silently. Little did he know that Lavender, who was in the next bed, was not yet asleep.  
  
A/N: I'll try not to take so long to get the next chapter up. Again, could you please R&R. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling. A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry it took so long. But I finally got it done. YAY!  
  
HARRYS FINAL YEAR  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning with a huge grin on her face. For a second she thought she was still in his arms but she soon realised that he must have carried her to bed. "Hermione!" Lavender yelled to get her attention. "Are you and Harry an item, or something?" She continued. Hermione looked at her quite shocked and replied confidently "Of course not, why on earth would you ever think that?" "Well, I don't know. Maybe because you were up all night and then he carries you up to your bed and then kisses you!" Lavender exclaimed. "What? He kissed me?" Hermione whispered with a frightening look on her face. "Well, it was only on the forehead but still! He stood there looking at you for ages! Lavender answered again. (Oh, it was just a friendly goodnight kiss! I won't mention it to him though, it'll just make things awkward.) Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Meanwhile in the boys dorm.  
  
"So" Ron started. "What did you and Hermione get up to last night?" "Oh, nothing." Harry said with a smile on his face. "Yeah right!" Said Ron with a small hint of anger in his voice. Harry didn't notice however as he continued. "It's really weird! When I look at her, I get a funny feeling in my stomach. We just talked. Ron, I think I like her, I mean really like her! What do you think I should do?" Harry pleaded. "Don't ask me." Ron replied storming out, Harry wondered what he'd done but didn't give it another thought after that.  
  
The next few months passed quickly without any major interruptions. Harry and Hermione had been attending the staff meetings and were also heading the Graduation Dinner Committee. They had meetings for this twice a month, progress was steady and they looked to be on track for the end of the year. The two Head Prefects were having to sped lots more time together and Ron was the only one noticing how little time they were spending with him. It was nearly the Christmas holidays and Ron had just announced that he was going on holiday to Rome with his family. He was quite upset when they just waved him off without another thought. Harry and Hermione were just too wrapped up in school, their duties and their ever-growing fondness for each other to notice how they were treating Ron.  
  
Apart from Harry and Hermione there were only two other Gryffindors staying at Hogwarts, David and Chris who were both first years. Harry and Hermione happily welcomed the empty common room. It was the first night of the holidays, around seven o'clock and they had decided to skip dinner to catch up on some potions homework. The workload was particularly heavy as the seventh year students would be sitting their N.E.W.T.S at the end of they year. This gave Snape an excellent excuse to give them all extra work to do. They were sitting opposite each other at a small wooden table and Harry would frequently look up just to see her face. (This is mad!) He told himself. (Just tell her how you feel. But I can't. What if it ruins our friendship? Oh, just forget it!) His heart was fighting a losing battle with his mind.  
  
They both reached for a pencil in the centre of the table without looking up, and then.it happened. Their hands touched. His was resting on hers, then by some unknown force, Harry took her hand and leaned over towards her. (He's going to kiss me! Just relax!) She thought to herself frantically. Closer, closer, almost there, only an inch from her lips. "Harry! Hermione!" a voice yelled, coming through the portrait hole into the common room. They quickly pulled apart and let go of each other's hands. Harry threw himself backwards and overbalanced landing with a loud thud on the floor. Feeling quite foolish, he quickly jumped to his feet and turned to see the identity of the interrupter. It was David, the blonde-haired first year. He continued, "Dumbledore wanted me to bring you guys some food. He said you can't concentrate if you haven't eaten. He placed a large tray of food on the table and left straight away. "Thanks!" Hermione yelled trying to reach him as he left the common room.  
  
They ate in silence, barely even looking up at each other. They would soon be full and not have an excuse to avoid talking. After they had finished, Harry broke the silence. He had been thinking hard about what he was going to say and he was determined to say it! "Um, well, Hermione, over these past few months I have, well, what I'm trying to say is that, well, I like you." He said this hesitantly, looking down at his feet and fidgeting his fingers. "Well, I like you too Harry." Hermione replied rather quickly. "No, I don't mean I like you as a friend, I mean I really like you, more than a friend. He continued glancing up to see how she was taking this. Hermione was shocked and just sat staring at him. She couldn't believe it! She began to speak slowly, "I really like you. I have for ages now and haven't had the guts to tell you." "Me too! Look, I know this isn't a guy thing to say but lets not move too fast, I don't want to ruin our friendship. Lets sleep on it and see how we feel in the morning." Harry said as he took her hand and led her up to her dorm. They both said goodnight and she went into her room. Harry headed towards his room smiling broadly and thinking happily of tomorrow 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N: So sorry, again. I'm actually in the middle of a cricket tournament so I haven't had much time to get this up. Thanks for all your great reviews. I know it's moving fast but I wanted to quickly get to some good parts coming up in later chapters! OK, well, here it is.  
  
HARRYS FINAL YEAR  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry woke at 7 o'clock wondering if last night really happened. He pulled on some jeans and a jumper and saw Hermione sitting on the couch nearest the fire. "Good morning" Harry said with absolute joy in his voice. Hermione whipped around and said "Good morning" very cheerily back to him. "So you haven't changed your mind? You know, about liking me? Hermione asked hesitantly. "Of course not, don't be silly. In fact, I was just about to ask if you want to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked as he sat down beside her. "Oh Harry, I'd love too!" She said, giving him a great, big hug. "Well" Harry started, "Now that we're officially a couple, I think we can do much better than that." Without another word he pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Much better!" He said with a look of complete satisfaction on his face. "Shall we go to breakfast?" Hermione asked. "Sure, lets go!" Harry replied as they walked out of the dorm and toward the great hall.  
  
It was the night before Christmas, around 10 o'clock and the happy couple, both curled up in front of the fire on their favourite couch, had the common room to themselves. There was no awkwardness now, Harry wasn't afraid that she might see him staring at her and vice-versa. They were completely and utterly, 100% into each other, and not afraid to show it! (To each other- no one else knew about them yet) After a few minutes of silence, Hermione spoke, "Harry, do you mind if we stay here tonight, together?" "Not at all." Then he leaned over and placed a light kiss on her neck and whispered in her ear, "I'd do anything for you." "And I would for you." She whispered back. He lay back on the couch and she snuggled next to him so that her head was on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her shoulders. "Goodnight Harry." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "Goodnight Hermione." He replied and he watched her fall asleep before drifting off himself.  
  
Harry woke first to find them in the same position as when they fell asleep. He looked at his watch to see that it was only half past six. She was so beautiful and she looked so peaceful as she slept. He lay there for half an hour just watching her. He leaned over and placed a very delicate kiss on her lips. She smiled then fluttered her eyes open. "Good morning." He said. "Merry Christmas" She said just before pulling him into another steamy kiss. (A/N: We're ignoring morning breath here!) They exchanged gifts and had breakfast before going down to visit Hagrid. They needed to tell someone about "them", and they thought Hagrid should be the first to know.  
  
"Ello 'Arry, 'Ermione, Merry Christmas. How are you two?" Hagrid asked sounding jolly. "We're fine." They both replied. "Actually, we're better than fine. We thought we should tell you that well." "We're a couple now!" Hermione finished off Harry's sentence. Hagrid sounded sad, "Oh, I see now. That's why Ron 'as been feelin' left out. He's been down 'ere a lot, sayin' you don't talk to 'em anymore. He was quite upset." "I didn't really notice that he was upset. We have been very busy you know." Harry reasoned. Hagrid started again, "Still, you should always make time for your friends, especially after everything you three have been through together." A thought dawned on Hermione, "He wasn't jealous, was he?" Hermione and Ron had gone out for a brief while back in their fifth year, but it didn't work, and besides, that was ancient history now. "I dunno, you should talk to him when he gets back." Hagrid said as he stood. "Yeah, right, we will. Thanks Hagrid." Hermione said, as the couple left the hut somewhat not as cheery as when they had arrived.  
  
"Have we been ignoring him that much? Gosh, he must hate us! I can't bear this. I hope he's not jealous. That would be awful. I just want us all to be friends again." Hermione said, sounding worried. Harry's face dropped, "You only want us to be friends? Oh, if that's what you want, OK." Harry was looking as though his heart was just broken. He continued, "That's fine, I mean, you know-" "Shut up Harry!" Hermione said as she grabbed his collar, pulling him into a kiss. "I didn't mean that!" She assured him. "Oh, good." Harry replied with a relieved look on his face. Harry and Hermione decided that they would find Ron as soon as he got back and explain everything.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you like it. More coming SOON! Don't forget to review. 


End file.
